touhouvnfandomcom-20200216-history
Reflections
Reflections in the Water Setting: Keine's House, Bathroom Music: Plot: Anon takes a bath while reflecting on just how unreal the whole situation is, but he has seen proof and now must deal with it since the way home is blocked right now. Comments on how attractive some of the girls are. Anon finishes up and goes to bed. ------ ------ The bathroom, a bath has been drawn and it's already nice and warm. The water is perfect! Removing my clothes and setting them aside, I step into the bathing area. Keine instructed me not to get into the bath until I had already washed, I was supposed to wash in the area outside the tub, and only got in once I was clean. Quite different from how I'm used to doing it, but I'm probably going to get used to it. At least it seems like it saves water. I set about washing myself, taking a seat on a small stool in the room. After soaping up though, I realize I don't have any water on hand. There's got to be some nearby. That bucket looks good. I'll just use thi- pouring noise? GYAH!! Cold water. I should have checked it first, damn, I'll make sure not to make that mistake again. In any case, I'm clean now, so I should get into the bath. splashing Ah, that's better. It's a lot hotter than I expected, but it's nice and relaxing. I lay my head back on the edge of the tub and just take it easy. It's very refreshing to be able to have some time like this. This whole situation is one big mess, I didn't really have the time to myself to think about it. Getting dropped into some kind of pocket dimension by an explosion, and unable to leave... It sounds like some kind of video game. I wouldn't believe it if I had the choice, but being attacked was all the proof I needed to know how real it all was. It's not all bad though, at least I met some good people and I'm relatively safe here in the village. It's a little unusual though, so far the majority of people I've met have been women, not that it's something to complain about. Keine is rather pretty, though her hair colour is a little unusual for a world that doesn't have hair dye. Reimu wasn't too bad either, one of those types of girl that looks cute when they're angry, a very strong example of Japanese beauty. Then there's Yukari, she's not bad looking I guess, though something about her doesn't feel right. Suika and Mima are like that as well, come to think about it. Then again, they have some visual differences, Suika's horns and Mima's lack of legs. I've been in the bath for a while now, I almost don't want to leave, but if I fall asleep in here I'll probably drown. I climb out and return to the stool, finishing up by washing my hair. This time I'll make sure to use some of the water from the bath to rinse myself. Back into the changing room, I pick up a towel and dry myself before getting back into my clothes. Maybe I should see about getting a change of clothes sometime in the future, wearing these all the time would get kind of uncomfortable. I should head to bed now, the bath really relaxed me and made me sleepy. Not like there's much I could do anyway. I head back to my room and climb into my bed. Sleep comes to me easily. Next Scene